Shadow
by rafiz sterna
Summary: Chapter 1 Begin and Comeback / Diantara semuanya, dapatkah kau temukan mana yang asli? / B2ST Fanfiction


**SHADOW**

**...**

**Author :**

Rafiz Sterna

**Main Cast :**

All member from BEAST / B2ST

and

Original Character

**Summary :**

Diantara semuanya, dapatkah kau temukan mana yang asli?

...

**Chapter 1 : Begin and Comeback**

Lelah? Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan mereka berdua yang berstatus orang tuaku. Satu-satunya yang aku pedulikan adalah adik perempuanku yang terpaut 5 tahun dari ku. Seperti hari ini yang sudah sore, nyaris pukul 18.00. Aku duduk di ayunan di depan rumahku. Aku menunggu adikku yang belum kembali ke rumah. Dari dalam rumah terdengar caci maki yang sudah sangat ku hapal skenarionya.

"Aku melihat mu bersama wanita lain. Brengsek!"

"Ohh?! Dan apa yang kau lakukan bersama teman kantormu?"

"Aku muak pada mu."

Ibuku berteriak yang kemudian di sambut dengan teriakan ayahku. Dan begitulah, begitulah.

Adikku pulang sore mungkin untuk menghindari mendengar pertengkaran orang tuaku, walau dia tak pernah mengatakan langsung padaku. Aku cukup mengerti hal-hal ini. Tapi aku mengkhawatirkannya. Pukul 19.25 adikku pulang dengan tas sekolah masih di sandangnya, tanpa seragam sekolahnya. Aku yakini dia baru saja dari rumah salah satu temannya.

Ku sambut kedatangannya, ku buka lebar kedua tangan ku seolah akan memeluknya, dengan _background_ music dari ayah-ibuku yang masih belum selesai.

"Jangan menolak pelukan ku."

Ku peluk dia -meski sedikit menolak ku- dengan erat. Perlahan pelukannya padaku meng-erat.

"_Oppa_... Hiks"

Dia mulai menangis. Adik perempuan ku satu-satunya. Satu-satunya orang yang ku miliki dan ingin ku jaga dengan nyawaku sendiri.

Dia anak pintar. Yah~ cukup di perhitungkan di sekolahnya, sama seperti ku. Kami sekolah dengan beasiswa. Aku tidak ingin bergantung dengan kedua orang tua –yang entah pantas di sebut orang tua- kami.

"Jangan tinggalkan _oppa_. Kau satu-satunya keluarga ku, Joo."

* * *

...

Di kampus, aku menjadi sosok yang berbeda, sangat berbeda. Tak pernah ada yang tahu tentang aku yang sebenarnya, setidaknya menurutku. Aku di kenal sebagai seseorang yang pintar dan terbuka pada siapa saja –namun tidak mengenai keluargaku dan dimana aku tinggal- dan selalu menebar senyum. Sepertinya sempurna sekali kan? Itu kelihatannya. Tidak buruk untuk di anggap begitu. Namun terkadang aku merasa aneh. Aku punya dua kehidupan yang bertolak belakang.

Hari ini aku kedatangan, ahh bukan, kelas ku kedatangan orang baru. Aku yang sedari tadi sibuk memandangi langit dari jendela di samping kananku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Ini memang semester baru, wajar jika ada orang baru di kelas ini. Anak lelaki itu sedikit mengganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar titah Han _songsengnim_. Ku taksir tingginya 170 cm atau 174 cm paling tinggi.

"Salam kenal. Yang Yoseob _imnida_."

Dia tersenyum pada ku yang otomatis aku balas. Dan dia langsung menuju kursi kosong di samping ku.

"Lama tak bertemu. Apa kabar?"

Ku balas pertanyaannya dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Yang Yoseob, satu-satunya orang yang tahu siapa aku.

* * *

...

Aku tidak suka dengan keramaian. Karena itu aku duduk di barisan depan dekat jendela. Mereka yang ingin berbuat kerusuhan –baca: ribut, berbicara tidak jelas- cenderung duduk di deretan setelah barisan pertama. Maaf jika tersinggung. Itu pendapatku.

Namun ketenangan ku lenyap sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Karena 'anak baru' yang duduk di samping ku sekarang ini. Aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan 'bagaimana caranya dan apa urusannya di tempat ini?' toh, universitas ini bukan milikku.

Sepanjang materi di paparkan tak tentu di depan kelas, aku hanya diam. Dia pun begitu. Namun tidak dengan pikiran kami.

'Hai. Apa kabar?'

'Jangan sok akrab. Dan jangan ganggu aku, Yoseob.'

'Ahh~ jangan terlalu ketus. Kau membuatku takut. Hahaha...'

'Brengsek kau! Lain kali aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!'

'_Calm down_, Woon.. oke, kau juga bodoh! Tamengi pikiranmu. Pikiranmu terdengar jelas di pikiran ku.'

Yang Yoseob, anak baru itu adalah sahabatku beberapa tahun lalu. Dia satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Ada yang bertanya bagaimana awal pertemuan ku dengannya? Aku bertemu dengan Yoseob ketika berumur 8 tahun dan saat itu ia berumur 9 tahun. Mengatakan ingin menjaga ku. Dia dan aku memiliki hubungan yang aneh. Kami terhubung melalui koneksi pikiran. Selalu tak akur ketika bertemu namun orang yang melihat hubungan yang sangat begitu harmonis karena dia selalu menempel erat denganku padahal pikiran kami terjebak dalam pertengkaran yang tak tentu awal dan akhirnya. Seringkali terseret kedalam arus salah paham bahwa aku adalah _hyung_ yang tak baik karena seringkali menjitak nya. Hei, aku melakukan nya karena dia memiliki salah dan dia lah yang seharusnya menjadi _hyung_ku. Sesaat aku merasa tidak berguna dengan wajah yang tampan namun terlihat lebih tua dari seharusnya ini.

Dan begitulah aku masih sulit untuk menerimanya, namun sekarang aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan konsep hubungan kami. Yoseob, orang yang pikirannya dapat ku masuki sekaligus berkomunikasi dengan jalur pikiran –seperti telepati-. Begitupun dengan Yoseob yang memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran orang, dan mengenai berbicara antar pikiran hanya antara Yoseob dan aku yang dapat melakukannya.

"Hei! Aku ini lebih tua darimu. Panggil aku, _hyung_!"

Ucap Yoseob nyaris berteriak jika tak ingat jika dirinya saat ini sedang berada di tegah-tengah pemberian materi kuliah. Cih, ingatan orang tua ini mulai luntur sepertinya. Jelas-jelas di ingatanku dia mengadakan aksi mogok bicara padaku saat aku memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _hyung_ di belakang namanya. Padahal aku hanya menjalankan tata krama yang memang sudah seharusnya ku lakukan kepada orang yang lebih tua. Dia memang lebih tua dariku, tapi tingkah laku dan wajahnya justru lebih muda dariku.

Ku hiraukan gerakan tangannya di samping ku yang terus menerus menarik kecil ujung kemeja ku. Ingat umurmu sekarang berapa?

Pelajaran ini berlangsung seperti itu saja. Bosan. Ahh... berapa menit lagi ini akan selesai?

'Dua menit lagi. Dan sekarang, maksudku, kau akan kemana pada jeda kosong setelah ini?'

Sebungkam-bungkamnya aku dengan lisan, tetap saja pikiran ku terus bicara.

'Menjauh dariku, Seobie. aku sedang ingin sendiri.'

Kalimat ku di barengi dengan ucapan sampai jumpa pada pertemuan berikutnya dan berlalunya orang-orang di ruangan ini menuju kelas selanjutnya, 30 menit lagi.

'Pikiranmu terdengar lagi, _babo_.'

'Jangan memasuki pikiran ku sembarangan.'

* * *

...

Ku rasa aku memang harus memanggilnya dengan _suffix -hyung_, meskipun di masa lampau aku di paksa untuk menanggalkan kata itu.

Cukup membingungkan bagiku, Yoseob _hyung_ yang lebih tua dari ku dan kami terpisahkan nyaris selama 5 tahun kini terdampar di kelas yang sama denganku. Sejauh yang aku ketahui, dia tipe yang tidak menyukai kelas dengan mata kuliah 'serius' seperti yang aku ambil. Ini mengherankan sekaligus membingungkan bagiku, ada apa maksud kemunculannya yang begitu mengejutkan hari ini.

Bentangan ingatanku tak juga menemukan ujung dari kejadian hari ini, sepertinya aku terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

Sore hari ini terlihat menarik. Langit mulai kemerahan dan musim panas tetap panas di akhir bulan Juli ini. Setelah kelas terakhir selesai, aku tak menemukan Yoseob _hyung_ dimanapun. Padahal ada sesuatu yang hendak kupastikan mengenai keberadaannya di sekitar ku hari ini meskipun harus dengan cara menyogoknya dengan masakanku. Lalu lalang manusia di beberapa gedung makin sedikit, bahkan dapat di hitung dengan jari berapa mahasiswa yang tersisa. Biasanya mereka adalah anggota dari organisasi atau klub tertentu.

Aku berencana pulang kerumah dengan berjalan kaki untuk hari ini meski memakan terlalu banyak waktu. Lagi pula, Joo beberapa hari menginap bersama temannya dan di rumah tak ada yang menunggu ku apakah aku akan pulang atau tidak.

Di sisi jalan yang berbeda dengan ku ada dua orang yang menyedot perhatian ku. Penampilan mereka memacu rasa penasaran ku. Satu kata untuk mereka, Aneh. Ini sudah tahun 2013 dan penampilan mereka menyiratkan bahwa mereka dari kaum yang berasal dari tahun entah berapa itu –yang aku yakini adalah beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu.

Ekspresi yang mereka tampilkan jelas menyiratkan jika mereka sedang menunggu sesuatu. Aku tak perduli apa urusan mereka di kota ini selama tak mengusik kehidupan damai milik ku dan adik tercinta ku.

Tapi sepertinya itu tak akan terkabul.

"Ano~ permisi. Apa kau tahu di mana letak kediaman keluarga Son?"

Salah satu dari dua orang berpenampilan aneh itu bertanya padaku. Seseorang dengan rambut perak yang begitu kontras di pandangan mata. Dan tingginya hanya sebahu ku.

"Gi kwang-_ie_... jangan bertanya sembarangan. Apa kau mau kita tersesat lebih jauh lagi?"

"Tapi, Hyunseung _hyung_... aku kan hanya membantumu saja."

"Membantu kita tersesat ke tempat antah berantah dan harus kembali mengulangi jalur perjalanan kita dari simpang pararel ke 7? Begitu maksudmu?"

Si rambut perak yang bernama Gikwang hanya menunduk saja mendapatkan tatapan penuh kejengkelan dari orang yang bernama Hyunseung itu. Sepertinya berusia lebih tua dariku. Tapi tetap saja aku yang paling tinggi di antara mereka bertiga. Sama anehnya dengan si rambut merah. Surai rambutnya berwarna merah menyala seolah bisa terbakar jika suhu di sekitar sini lebih panas beberapa derajat celcius lagi.

Kini aku di abaikan dan hanya menyaksikan pertengkaran antara dua orang saudara berambut aneh.

"Kami tak aneh!"

Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Yak! Kalian siapa?"

Balas bentak dari ku kepada mereka berdua. Belum ada orang lain selain Yoseob _hyung_ yang bisa semena-mena menjelajah isi kepalaku. Dan kini di tambah dengan 2 orang? Apa hidupku akan lebih buruk dari ini?

* * *

...

Di titik ini, aku melewati garis kehidupan damai ku dan kehidupan tak masuk akal menyeretku untuk masuk ke pertarungan.

* * *

...

TBC

...

A/N :

Ini cerita yang baru ku tuliskan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sejak lama aku mengimpikan fanfiction genre _supernatural, adventure, dan scien-fic_ dengan tokoh seluruh member BEAST.

Bisa kalian berikan pendapat apakah awal ini bagus atau tidak.

_Please give your comment!_


End file.
